Forum:Violet Springer
Wonderland Ahead! 00:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 2 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 2 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Violet is a sweet young girl who often trys to hard to be liked. She comes from a large family with five other siblings who more than often take the spotlight, so she had to learn the hard way how to get noticed. She tends to be quiet loud so others can hear her, and will pay attention to her, and often the subject is about her. She doesn't mean to be vain, but that's how everything she does comes out. The pressure of being liked and adored for Violet can often get to her head and she'll come off as a rude and ignorent girl. Despite all this want to be like, Violet can have a soft heart and an open mind, since all she evr wanted was to be liked, and if you like her, then she'll try to like you back. She's always been like that. Coming from Amity, being a loudmouth doesn't get you too far, and she is often looked down on by others, causing her to be somewhat depressed for a short period of time. Being depressed means that Violet herself ignores the surrounding world and would more often than not sulk alone in an inhabited place, it makes her feel good, and helps her lighten her mood being alone. She can also get pissed off at somebody if she likes them, but they don't like her back, causing her loudmouth to come in somewhat handy. She isn't scared to do whatever it takes to get what she wants, and due to the ties she's been trying to make for who-knows-how-long, Violet could try to use them to her advantage, but in the end, will these ties be a disadvantage? 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Violet Springer is one girl who's family shaped her personality. She grew up in a small house with three brothers and two sisters who were all older than her, a mother and a father. Her mother and father had always told their children to try their hardest to achieve what they do best in, but not to push it, which didn't make sense at the time. Her older siblings all had something special about them, something that made them, well, them. For most, it was a subject they excelled in, or a skill they were the best at, and to Violet, it seemed she was the only one who wasn't good at something. Her parents never paid attention to her, always helping her siblings in their studies, always sending them off to help at the farms rather than young Violet, it angered the young girl, but being Amity, she had to keep peace. School was the only place she could actually be herself, where she could make as many friends as she needed, not that it was hard, as most people trusted a young Amity girl. She was nice, helped others, tried to stay loyal, but of course, with the number of friends growing, it was hard. At the time of this want, Violet had a best friend. Her name was Kida. She was a polite young girl who tried to help Violet in any way possible, but as Violet became more fame thirsty, she left her best friend in the dirt, leaving the poor girl to slowly start to despise her friend. Violet's siblings took the aptitude test one after the other, year after year, some leaving the household for a better place. That left Violet with more time to try and get her parents attention, but as it turned out, sometimes social lifes mean you have friends wanting to go to your house, and you have to cater to their needs rather than your own. Violet tried to make them happy, tried to please them, she wanted friends, she had to keep them. One day, Violet had blown. She had too many people wanting her, she didn't mean to get all these people liking her, she just wanted to be liked, to escape was now her new goal, but she had to keep that on a down low. She wanted to find her best friend again, she always helped Violet years ago, wouldn't she help her now? When Violet went looking, she visited her friend's house. Pictures of her family were plastered on the walls, and her mother was sitting on a comfy chair. She treated Violet to some Amity tea and bread, relaxing the girl who seemed tense, she calmly explained that Kida had left. It took Violet moments to realize she meant run away, Violet tried to ask why, but her friends mother only said it was personal, leaving Violet to leave in a state of shock. Had her friend left because of Violet's selfish needs? Violet couldn't take it, she had made her friend hate her, would others run away from their familys if they hated her? Would they be rude? Violet didn't want others to go because of her, everything was misunderstood, and so when somebody would act like they disliked her, Violet would get depressed, yet mad. She'd try to make them like her, if they acted mean, she'd act that way back, people like that right? Violet was always in a confused state for what others liked and didn't like, stuck in trying to be a liked person, with no haters, but now she just wants to be loved by everybody, and if going to another district would to that, than that is what Violet would do. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Violet has waist length brown hair that is some-what vibrant, pale hazel eyes, which have just a bit more green than hazel, freckled skin, with the most freckled across her nose and shoulders. She has pale skin which tans more than it burns. I don't have a picture in mind right now. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved